Supermarché
by Nora Elsa
Summary: Supermarché : endroit où il faut absolument éviter de se perdre lorsqu'on y fait ses courses. source : Sawada Tsunayoshi
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Supermarché

**rating :** K+

**genre :** humour

**pairing :** aucun

**résumé : **Un supermarché est un endroit où l'on peut se perdre... Ou perdre un Tsuna.

**note :** Écrit à la va-vite. Bonne lecture ^^!

* * *

Tsuna avait perdu les autres. Ils avaient décidé de faire des courses tous ensemble, Nana, Lambo, Ipin, Bianchi, Reborn et lui même, accompagnés de Gokudera et Yamamoto qu'ils avaient croisé en chemin. Ils étaient allés une fois n'est pas coutume dans un supermarché parce que la mama avait voulu changer un peu. Le petit brun avait horreur des supermarchés. Il avait le souvenir de s'être déjà perdu dedans. Et maintenant, après avoir essayé le rayon sucreries, le rayon fruits et légumes ainsi que quelques autres, Tsuna devait admettre qu'il ne retrouvait pas les autres. Il était presque perdu, mais cela s'arrangerait en passant un coup de fil à Yamamoto ou Gokudera pour lui demander où ils étaient. En espérant que contre toute probabilité, ils ne s'étaient pas dispersés et que Lambo n'était pas en train de faire le mariole au rayon lingerie.

-C'est pas vrai, soupira-t-il en s'apercevant qu'il n'avait plus de crédit.

Il avait oublié que le Bovino lui avait « emprunté » son téléphone portable hier pour brailler des insultes à toute personne de son répertoire qui avait eu le malheur de décrocher. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, Hibari devait faire partie de ces personnes. Durée de la communication, trente secondes.

-Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je vais faire? s'affola Sawada, se rendant compte que la prochaine rencontre avec le chef du comité de discipline risquait d'être assez douloureuse.

Gémissant intérieurement, il tourna dans le rayon compote et faillit rentrer dans quelqu'un.

-Excusez-moi, fit précipitamment Sawada avant de reconnaître l'autre. Mukuro!

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard surpris avant de sourire.

-Oh, mais ne serait-ce pas Tsunayoshi-kun?

-Bonjour, bredouilla le futur boss Vongola, toujours aussi impressionné par la présence de l'autre. Tu fais des courses?

-Hum, oui. Mais toi, Tsunayoshi-kun? Tu as l'air affolé.

-Euh, non... En fait, j'étais avec ma mère et les autres, et je les ai perdus de vue. Tu ne les aurais pas vu, par hasard? interrogea Sawada avec l'impression de faire une grosse bêtise en demandant de l'aide à Rokudo.

-Kufufu... Je peux t'aider. Suis-moi, enjoignit l'illusionniste.

Tsuna se dépêcha de le suivre. Mukuro avait-il vu les autres? Le gardien de la brume se dirigea vers l'accueil d'un pas assuré.

-Mukuro? Que fais-tu? demanda Sawada avec une impression de catastrophe imminente.

-Vous permettez? s'enquit l'autre en saisissant le micro que la jeune femme de l'accueil avait sur son bureau.

Surprise, l'hôtesse ne répondit rien.

-Le petit Tsunayoshi attend sa maman à l'accueil, merci, annonça la voix suave de Mukuro dans tout le magasin.

Un « Juudaime! » retentissant couvrit la fin du message que le sadique répétait.

-Tu devrais les retrouver rapidement, kufufu. A la prochaine! s'exclama l'illusionniste en disparaissant dans le rayon jus de fruit, laissant sa victime à son grand moment de solitude.

L'hôtesse le regardait d'un air bizarre, et le pire fut que Mukuro avait raison. Moins d'une minute plus tard, le petit groupe inquiet retrouvait le brun.

* * *

Peut-être une suite un peu plus longue à venir ^^.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous ^^!

Tout d'abord, je vous remercie pour vos reviews. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de répondre à tout le monde mais ça m'a fait très plaisir! Donc, voici, pour ce que je souhaite être un bon moment, la suite de ce petit bout de fic que j'avais posté. Une longue suite, pas finie, dans le même genre que ma fic « je m'ennuyais ». Merci à **MmeRoronoa** pour sa relecture ^^!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Visiblement, le moindre petit Tsuna perdu ne pouvait être qu'un certain Sawada. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'Hibari ne soit pas lui aussi dans le magasin.

-Tsuna-kun! s'écria Nana, inquiète. Tu étais perdu! J'aurais dû penser que tu te perds souvent dans ces magasins et que tu gardes un mauvais souvenir de ce supermarché. Il est tellement grand avec tellement de choix!

-Euh, commença l'interpellé, rouge comme une tomate.

Il s'était perdu dedans quand il avait six ans, et une hôtesse avait passé un message. Pas de quoi en faire un traumatisme. Pas comme la fois où son père avait voulu lui donner l'impression de voler en le tenant par la fenêtre du deuxième étage et qu'il avait failli le lâcher.

-Juudaime! Est-ce que cet enfoiré vous a fait quelque chose? brailla Gokudera qui avait parfaitement reconnu la voix de l'illusionniste.

-Non... Juste une blague, murmura Sawada.

-Haha, en tout cas c'était radical comme moyen de te retrouver, rit Yamamoto.

-Imbécile! Le Juudaime nous aurait retrouvé tout seul si Mukuro ne s'en était pas mêlé! rugit l'italien, furieux. Excusez-moi de vous avoir perdu de vue, Juudaime!

-Euh, ce n'est pas grave, Gokudera-kun...

-Seuls les bébés ont besoin d'une annonce pour retrouver leur maman dans un supermarché, conclut Reborn avec un sourire méprisant.

-Reborn! Tu ne vois pas que Mukuro m'a fait une blague! Je l'ai juste suivi! se défendit Tsuna avec véhémence.

-Herbivore, où se trouve cet illusionniste? intervint Hibari sur ces entre-faits, arrivant dans le dos du futur parrain.

-HIII! Hibari-san!

-Où? demanda le chef du comité de discipline en levant une tonfa menaçante.

Tsuna désigna le rayon jus de fruit d'une main tremblante. Kyoya sourit et partit en courant, envoyant au passage un coup dans le ventre du petit brun.

-Enfoiré! vociféra Gokudera, se préparant à exploser le gardien du nuage.

-Gokudera-kun, non! cria Tsuna, ne voulant pas avoir à payer la destruction du supermarché.

L'italien avait fait des progrès. Non seulement il s'arrêta net à la voix de son ami (et idole) mais il n'avait pas encore allumé les mèches. Mukuro aurait dit que le « assis! » était la base du dressage des chiens fidèles, mais Sawada se contenta de soupirer de soulagement.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je vais bien, annonça-t-il en se relevant.

Il embrassa du regard la petite troupe et sentit monter une autre vague d'adrénaline.

-Où... où sont Lambo et Ipin? bredouilla-t-il.

Les ennuis commençaient pour de bon.

-Oh mon Dieu! Je crois que nous les avons perdus tout à l'heure! s'affola Nana, inquiète à l'idée des deux enfants sans surveillance.

-Et bien, il faut les retrouver, ordonna Reborn. Tsuna!

-Oui?

-C'est à toi de les trouver.

Le petit brun soupira.

-C'est tellement grand, ici. Le mieux serait de se séparer et de se donne rendez-vous à l'accueil dans une dizaine de minutes. Qui sait ce que Lambo peut faire comme bêtise tout seul...

-S'il a fait quoique ce soit, je le punirais, Juudaime!

Le futur parrain Vongola décida sur le champs qu'il était mauvais de laisser Gokudera faire un groupe à lui tout seul. Et ils se séparèrent, Nana, Bianchi et Reborn allant d'un côté, les garçons de l'autre. Puis, à une intersection, Tsuna alla voir au rayon confiserie tandis que ses deux amis vérifiaient les jouets. De toute façon, comment pouvait-il se perdre à nouveau alors qu'un panneau gigantesque visible dans tout le magasin indiquait l'accueil?

Lambo n'était pas au rayon confiserie, et Tsuna soupira, mi-inquiet mi-soulagé. D'un côté il n'avait pas retrouvé le gamin, de l'autre il n'avait pas à gérer un rayonnage dévasté par le gardien de la foudre. Pris d'un pressentiment inquiétant, le futur mafieux sortit du rayon pour aller dans l'allée centrale. « Lingerie féminine » indiquait le panneau. Ça ne coûtait rien de vérifier...

-Né, madame, je peux avoir des lunettes lasers plus grandes? marmonna une voix bien connue à une vendeuse qui ne savait pas trop comment arrêter le morveux qui jouait avec un soutien gorge.

-Lambo! s'écria Tsuna, gêné et mécontent.

-Il est à vous? demanda la responsable du rayon, l'air en colère.

-Euh, plus ou moins... leur apprit Sawada, les joues rouges.

Il se maudit de ne pas être resté avec Gokudera et Yamamoto. Lorsque l'on cherche seul, on assume _seul_ les conneries des autres. Et les bêtises de Lambo étaient les plus gênantes de toute la famille.

Une minute d'excuses plus tard, il sortit du rayon en sermonnant le gamin, essayant de l'empêcher de s'échapper à nouveau.

-Tsunaze, j'ai faim! Ce rayon-là n'est pas intéressant! beugla le veau en s'agitant.

-Oya, jeune Vongola, je ne pensais pas que c'était ton genre, susurra une voix grave dans son dos.

-Mu... Mukuro!

Le jeune homme avait les bras chargés avec des bouteilles de jus de fruit.

-Kufufu, il y a de meilleurs endroits pour emmener un enfant...

-Mukuro! s'exclama Sawada, de nouveau rouge. C'est Lambo qui...

Et, s'interrompant brusquement :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, _toi_? réalisa-t-il.

L'illusionniste ne sembla pas du tout gêné.

-Je fais aussi des course pour Chrome, rétorqua-t-il en levant un sourcil surpris, comme si la réponse était l'évidence même.

-Oh... fut tout ce que l'autre trouva à répondre, même s'il doutait que la jeune fille ait demandé à son mentor de lui acheter des sous-vêtements affriolants.

Sentant le Bovino recommencer à tirer vers le rayon confiserie, Tsuna coupa la conversation en concluant :

-En tout cas ce n'était pas très gentil tout à l'heure.

-Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de gentil, jeune Vongola, tu devrais le savoir, depuis le temps... Naïf, kufufu...

Tsuna aperçut au loin une silhouette qui ressemblait fortement à Hibari. Il attrapa Mukuro par les épaules et le tira dans l'autre sens avec Lambo en s'écriant :

-Viens par là, il y a des promotions que tu trouveras très intéressantes, j'en suis sûr!

-Oya?

-Mais si!

-Tsunayoshi-kun, c'est très gentil, mais les soutien-gorges bonnet F ne vont pas à Chrome. Tu as déjà dû le remarquer, je pense, kufufu, se moqua l'illusionniste en voyant l'étalage devant lequel son « Boss » l'avait emmené.

Sawada s'empourpra en voyant la dentelle. La responsable de rayon leur jeta un regard bizarre, insistant sur le jeune homme qui tirait le gamin insupportable.

-Euh...

L'essentiel était tout de même sauf : Hibari n'avait pas vu Rokudo (et l'inverse, porteur de catastrophe n'avait pas eu lieu non plus). Mais il passait maintenant pour un pervers débile aux yeux du porteur de l'anneau de la brume. On ne peut pas tout avoir, surtout quand on s'appelle Tsuna.

-Ah, j'ai dû me tromper... Hahaha! rit-il d'un air gêné.

Mukuro lui jeta un regard impénétrable, un peu agacé.

-Hum... Enfin. J'ai encore des courses à faire. A la prochaine, Tsunayohi-kun.

Et l'autre quitta le rayon avec ses jus de fruits. Presque remorqué par le morveux, Tsuna lui emboîta le pas, essayant de le ramener vers l'accueil plutôt que vers une zone dangereuse pour le porte-monnaie, type rayon confiserie et gâteaux. Ce qui revenait à traîner un fardeau hurlant et s'accrochant à tout ce qui pouvait être attrapé pour ne pas s'éloigner encore de ce paradis qu'était un rayon remplis de choses sucrées. Sawada dut remettre en place une vingtaine d'objets, dont neuf culottes et trois paires de collants avant d'arriver dans l'allée centrale.

-Vous deux... fit une voix glacée en provenance du rayon café et thé.

-HIII! Hibari-san! sursauta le Dixième Vongola alors que Lambo décidait de se taire, pour sa sécurité personnelle.

Le brun leur jeta un regard méprisant, et le malchanceux chronique vit qu'à sa jambe était accrochée Ipin, en mode compte à rebours. Kyoya se pencha et la saisit délicatement. Il la fourra dans les bras de Tsuna et s'en alla au pas de course, non sans jeter un coup d'œil menaçant au gosse en pyjama vache.

-HIII! Elle va exploser! s'affola Tsuna, se rappelant que la petite chinoise était amoureuse d'Hibari.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire.

Plantant Lambo là, il courut de toutes ses force vers la sortie du magasin, heureusement en vue. Il passa devant un Mukuro plutôt amusé par la situation et fonça vers les portiques d'alarmes sous le regard ahuri et suspicieux des caissières. Poussant les portes à battant, il se précipita dehors et lança la fillette de toutes ses forces. Une petite seconde plus tard, une violente explosion fit vibrer les vitres du quartier.

-On rejoint les autres? proposa Tsuna à Ipin qui était revenue à l'état normal.

-Oui! couina la chinoise.

Et ils rentrèrent de nouveau dans le supermarché, croisant de nouveau les yeux soupçonneux des vendeuses. Voyant que dix minutes s'étaient écoulées, le brun se dirigea vers l'accueil où le reste du groupe l'attendait. Sauf évidemment Lambo.

-Oh, Tsuna-kun, je croyais que tu avais retrouvé Lambo-chan, s'étonna la maman d'un ton anxieux.

-On l'a entendu hurler des insultes dans tout le magasin, siffla entre ses dents un Gokudera furieux.

Le bovin stupide stupide allait payer pour toutes ses insultes envers le Juudaime. Même si celui-ci avait un cœur en or, ce genre de comportement n'était pas tolérable, surtout venant d'un moins que rien comme ce morveux. Brailler que le Juudaime était un sale pervers qui faisait dans son lit méritait la peine de mort, ni plus ni moins.

-J'ai retrouvé Ipin, conclut Tsuna après un bref résumé des évènements. Dépêchons-nous de retrouver Lambo.

-Oui, approuva Reborn en souriant d'un air malicieux. Parce que ça ne sera pas le seul à faire des dégâts : il vaut mieux sortir d'ici avant que Hibari trouve Mukuro.

-AAAAH! Mon Dieu c'est vrai! s'affola Tsuna.

Tout à ses problèmes, il avait oublié l'autre compte à rebours qui s'égrenait. Avec un peu de chance, Mukuro se dissimulerait pour faire ses courses tranquilles. Mais le connaissant, il ne fallait pas y compter.

-Non, en effet, sourit l'arcobaleno, lisant dans ses pensées. Il faut absolument protéger la Mama du danger qu'ils représentent.

-Tu penses toujours à ton ventre en premier! accusa Tsuna, mécontent.

Et pourquoi pas protéger aussi les autres clients? Et les enfants? Et Bianchi? Et lui? Et ses amis?

-Au travail, Tsunaze! ordonna Reborn en lui donnant un coup de pied sur la tête. Retrouve Lambo et empêche Mukuro et Hibari de se battre pour que la Mama fasse ses courses tranquille!

-Comme c'est gentil, Tsuna-kun! s'émerveilla Nana, ravie de l'homme qu'elle avait enfanté.

-On réussira, Juudaime!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Tsuna! fit Yamamoto en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Lambo est sans doute au rayon sucettes! On le trouvera vite!

-Ouuaaaah! Mais comment je vais faire pour ces deux là? se lamenta le brun, malgré tout.

Séparer Hibari et Mukuro? Autant arrêter une vague avec les mains.

-Allons-y, Juudaime!

-Hum, je ne sais pas si c'est mieux se séparer de nouveau, soupira le futur Boss Vongola.

-Bah, on peut se débrouiller, seuls, tu sais, suggéra le sportif en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Pour l'instant il s'agit de retrouver Lambo! On verra après pour Hibari et Mukuro. On ne sait pas où ils sont, de toute manière.

-C'est vrai, reconnut Tsuna.

Si jamais les deux ennemis se trouvaient, le bruit des rayons fracassés le guiderait infailliblement vers eux. Le petit groupe se dispersa donc de nouveau, Tsuna fonçant vers le rayon confiserie tandis que Yamamoto revenait au rayon pâtisserie et que Gokudera voyait au rayon jouet.

Sawada ne vit pas le bovin sur son chemin.

-Rien? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude à Yamamoto qui revenait de sa zone de recherche.

-Nope! Il doit être ailleurs!

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers le rayon gâteau.

-Voooiiiiii!

-Hiii! couina Tsuna en se tournant vers l'origine du hurlement.

-Haha, ne t'inquiète pas! rit le baseballer.

Il sortit son portable de sa poche.

-J'ai enregistré ça pour les appels de Squalo, expliqua le sportif. Haha, au moins ça annonce la couleur de l'appel...

-Hé? Un appel de Squalo? s'étouffa le futur parrain.

-Ça faisait un bail, Squalo! s'exclama Yamamoto en ouvrant son téléphone, avant de l'écarter vivement de son oreille, hilare.

-VOOOOI, gamin! Où te caches tu? brailla la voix du Varia, faisant se retourner les gens.

Yamamoto baissa le volume de son téléphone en riant aux éclats. Tsuna était sûr que tout le magasin avait entendu les cris de l'épéiste.

-Toujours aussi dynamique, Squalo! Tu vas bien?

-Vooi, arrête de dire des conneries et dis moi où tu te planques! gronda la voix de l'assassin.

-Haha, je suis au supermarché, répondit joyeusement Yamamoto sans voir les « NON! » que Tsuna faisait avec sa tête et ses mains, affolé.

-Squalo? Tu es au Japon? Squalo? Oh! Il a raccroché, s'esclaffa le sportif.

Sawada sentait la journée de merde approcher à grands pas. Lambo, Hibari, Mukuro, et maintenant, Squalo. Si ce supermarché était encore en un seul morceau à la fin de la journée, promis, il serait major du collège cette année. Ou ferait tout pour l'être.

-Meuhahaha! fit une voix bien connue au loin.

-Ah, il est par là! se réjouit Yamamoto en se dirigeant vers le rayon biscuits secs.

Le petit brun le suivit, peu rassuré. Quand Lambo avait cette voix là, les ennuis n'étaient pas très loin.

-Par là! indiqua Yamamoto en tournant dans un rayon.

Sawada hésita. Une alarme carillonnait dans sa tête, sans doute envoyée par son hyperintuition. Lambo devait être dans le rayon nourriture pour animaux. Pour une raison inconnue de tous sauf de l'intéressé, le veau devait-être en train de jouer avec la nourriture pour chien.

Tsuna accéléra, laissant le sportif partir de son côté. Et une fois arrivé à destination, son cœur s'affola : il avait eu raison.

-Lambo! cria-t-il, furieux.

-Meuhaha, mange, Tsunaze! beugla le morveux en balançant un sachet de croquettes ouvert sur son tuteur officieux.

-Je t'ai dit de rester sage! gronda l'adolescent, essayant d'esquiver les divers projectiles qu'envoyait dans tous les sens le môme, se prenant sans doute pour un soldat au milieu d'une armée ou quelque chose du genre. Les rares clients qui n'avaient pas fuis le rayon recevaient de ma viande cuite livrée par les bons soins du bovin qui aimait beaucoup les cibles vivantes. Une mamie vit sa perruque recolorée en brun de cette manière.

-Tsunaze, je suis fatigué, porte moi! ordonna-t-il quand l'autre parvint enfin à le désarmer -et à l'empêcher de manger ce qu'il avait ouvert en braillant qu'il était un panda-chat.

-Tu viens! On rejoint les autres! s'écria le malchanceux chronique en l'attrapant par la main et le tirant, essayant de faire preuve d'autorité.

-Nan! Je veux une sucette! Je veux une sucette maintenant! se mit à couiner de toutes ses forces le gosse.

Tout le monde les regardait. Gokudera et Yamamoto ne devraient pas mettre très longtemps à les trouver avec Lambo qui braillait comme une alarme. En moins mélodieux.

-Juudaime! Tenez bon, on arrive! encouragea l'italien de l'autre bout du magasin.

Les gens devaient les prendre pour une bande de cinglés. Tsuna poussa un soupir et traîna le môme hors du rayon dans l'allée centrale, se frottant au passage l'oreille droite qui semblait être sur le point de perdre quelques points d'audition.

-Tais-toi! grogna-t-il, exaspéré, essayant en même temps de se débarrasser des boulettes de viande collantes qui étaient arrivées dans ses cheveux.

Il leva les yeux, fatigué, et se figea sur place. Dans le rayon juste en face de lui, Hibari arrivait vers lui d'un air menaçant. Le manieur de tonfa, exaspéré par les braiments sonores du morveux et par l'absence de sa Némésis dans les rayons venait de prendre la décision qui s'imposait : faire taire la catastrophe ambulante et mordre à mort son tuteur. Pour la paix du magasin de Namimori et la tranquillité de son téléphone portable personnel.

Dans le rayon juste à côté, ignorant la présence du japonais, Rokudo Mukuro se dirigeait vers les fruits et légumes, les bras chargés de bouteilles de jus de fruit. Le sourire aux lèvres, il réfléchissait à la blague qu'il allait faire au futur parrain Vongola qui restait planté sur place dans l'allée centrale, le môme brailleur accroché à son bras. Allait-il lui demander s'il était de nouveau perdu, ou lui accrocherait-il un des soutiens-gorge de tout à l'heure (qu'il tenait caché sous sa veste et une illusion) dans le dos? Ou les deux?

Tsuna se décomposa.

-Fais quelque chose! lui hurla sa conscience devant la catastrophe qui s'annonçait. Pars! Ils viennent vers toi! Cours!

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Hibari fronça les sourcils, faisant taire la sirène bovine qui se rappela que, contrairement à ce qu'il prétendait, il n'était pas invincible. Mukuro prit l'air innocent du quidam qui fait ses courses. Trente centimètres puis les deux sortiraient en même temps de leurs allées respectives, et se verraient. Kyoya sortit ses tonfas, et Rokudo le sous-vêtement, sous couvert de l'illusion. L'illusionniste se demanda vaguement si sa cible favorite avait la phobie de se perdre pour tirer une tête pareille. Le chef du comité de discipline se dit que l'herbivore devait commencer à comprendre ses leçons pour être aussi pâle - mais alors qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour faire taire ce morveux d'une façon brutale?

Les deux ennemis parcoururent un mètre dans l'allée principale avant que le gardien de la brume se demande qui pouvait bien regarder Tsuna avec une tête de condamné à mort et que celui du nuage jette un œil pour voir qui était dans la limite de son champs de vision.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour le petit brun qui les vit se tourner l'un vers l'autre comme au ralenti, puis se figer un bref instant en se reconnaissant mutuellement. Explosion imminente.

Les bouteilles que tenaient Mukuro éclatèrent sur le sol, tâchant le soutien-gorge. L'illusionniste venait de parer de justesse un coup de tonfa qui aurait dû lui fendre le crâne.

-Kufufu, ça faisait un bail, Hibari Kyoya.

L'autre fit montre de sa loquacité habituelle en ne répondant pas. Deux secondes plus tard les deux gardiens étaient en pleine bataille. Tsuna décréta qu'il était temps pour lui d'effectuer un replis stratégique. Saisissant Lambo qui tremblait contre sa jambe, il courut pour s'éloigner le plus possible de l'apocalypse qui se déroulait au centre du magasin.

Il tourna au rayon des vêtements pour femmes et faillit rentrer dans sa mère.

-Tiens! haleta-t-il en tendant le garçonnet. J'ai retrouvé Lambo. Mais on ferait mieux de partir très vite.

-Pas si vite, Tsunaze! intervint une petite voix aigüe. Tu dois les empêcher de faire des dégâts!

-NOOON! s'affola le dixième parrain Vongola en se cachant les yeux.

Tout plutôt que de s'approcher de la bataille nucléaire qui avait lieu quelques rayons plus loin. Tout seuls, Hibari et Mukuro étaient déjà dangereux à approcher. Avoir les deux mécontents sur le dos était bien pire que de contrarier Xanxus.

-En tant que futur parrain tu dois gérer ta famille.

-Je ne veux pas devenir parrain! brailla Tsuna.

-Ils sont en train de tout démolir, insista Reborn, l'air de rien.

-Comme si je pouvais les en empêcher!

-Ils mettent en danger des civils. Et la Mama.

-Mais j'y peux rien! Maman peut sortir et faire ses courses au marché!

-Dame-Tsuna... Tu ne peux rien faire, hein? se moqua l'arcobaleno.

-Non! s'exclama le brun, soulagé.

-Même si tu sais qu'ils sont en train de s'entretuer?

-... répondit Tsuna, inquiet.

C'était vrai que les deux là étaient sérieux et qu'il n'avait pas envie de les voir mourir. Mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de se suicider.

-Kyoko pourrait être en train de faire ses courses avec Haru ici, suggéra le bébé avec un sourire.

-Kyoko-chan! cria le futur parrain avant de passer en hypermode et de s'envoler au dessus du rayon.

-C'est la force de l'amour, commenta Bianchi avec un sourire attendri.

-Hum! approuva son amoureux avec un sourire.

Comme si Kyoko était ici à faire ses courses...

Dès qu'il fut en l'air, l'hypermode-Tsuna comprit que Kyoko n'était pas ici. Reborn s'était joué de lui pour le faire réagir.

-Bon sang, grommela-t-il en se dirigeant vers les deux combattants.

-Juudaime! brailla Gokudera en voyant une météorite passer au dessus de lui.

Hibari et Mukuro avaient détruit trois rayonnages, pris dans la fureur de leur combat. L'illusionniste ricanait et le chef du comité de discipline tirait sa tête des mauvais jours. Son sourire viendrait à la première blessure sérieuse de l'autre. Les vendeuses avaient déserté le magasin.

-Stop! intima Tsuna d'une voix ferme en se plaçant entre les deux. Ça suffit!

Ils se figèrent sur place, l'air agacé.

-De quoi te mêles-tu, herbivore?

-Vous détruisez le magasin et mettez des innocents en danger, répliqua le Boss d'un ton implacable.

Mukuro se retint tout juste de lui demander s'il savait ce qu'il pouvait en faire de ses précieux innocents.

-On continuera dehors, répondit Hibari sur le même ton.

-Non. Il est hors de question que je vous laisse vous entretuer.

-Tsunayoshi-kun, cela ne regarde que nous, affirma Rokudo, commençant à s'énerver un peu.

-Non. Et les gens qui vous aiment, vous y avez pensé? demanda l'hérissé en hypermode.

-Non, rétorquèrent les deux autres dans un parfait ensemble, l'air de dire que l'un de ceux-là en particulier n'en valait pas la peine.

Tsuna soupira.

-Je vois.

Mukuro leva un sourcil, et Hibari plissa légèrement les yeux. Sawada allait-il _enfin_ les lâcher?

-Je ne peux pas vous surveiller tout le temps pour vous empêcher de vous battre, concéda-t-il.

Les tonfas furent arrachées des mains de leur propriétaire et le trident se retrouva dans le gant estampillé « X ».

-Mais je peux vous désarmer. Je vous les rendrais après. Si vous continuez à vous battre, je reviendrais vous corriger, annonça le mécontent en prenant de la hauteur.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi. Ta courte vie prendra fin lorsque je mettrais la main sur ma paire de tonfas de rechange.

-Jeune Vongola, il existe de multiples manières de tuer douloureusement quelqu'un, déclara suavement Mukuro, une lueur menaçante dans le regard. Trident ou non.

Hibari avait l'air de mâcher un citron particulièrement acide. Il fusillait du regard le garçon qui planait au dessus d'eux.

-Herbivore, je vais te mordre à mort et tout ce que tu as vécu de pire jusqu'ici te paraîtra une plaisanterie, articula-t-il d'un ton glacé que même le gardien de la brume dans ses meilleurs jours n'avait jamais réussi à lui faire prendre.

-J'en doute, coupa le Dixième en s'envolant et disparaissant dans les hauteurs du magasin.

Les deux ennemis restèrent plantés là, furieux.

Tsuna atterrit une dizaine d'étalages plus loin, dans les jeux vidéos. Sa flamme disparut et il se laissa tomber sur le sol, paniqué. Les armes le rejoignirent dans un claquement métallique.

-Aaahh! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Maintenant j'ai Hibari-san et Mukuro en colère après moi!

-Juudaime!

-Tsuna!

Le garçon releva la tête et sourit à ses deux amis qui arrivaient. Gokudera resta bouche ouverte en reconnaissant les armes dans les mains de Tsuna.

-Juudaime, souffla-t-il d'une voix sourde et admirative. Vous... vous l'avez fait, Juudaime! Vous avez désarmé ces deux fous! Vous... êtes vraiment incroyable.

-Haha! Joli coup, Tsuna! le complimenta Yamamoto.

-Oui... Mais maintenant les deux me cherchent pour me... souffla Tsuna d'une voix angoissée.

-Je vous protègerai, Juudaime! le rassura l'italien d'une voix forte. Ce ne sont pas deux tarés désarmés qui pourront vous faire du mal!

-M... Merci, Gokudera-kun!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Tsuna, dit à son tour Yamamoto. On est là.

Oui. Maintenant, ce n'était plus qu'une partie de cache-cache avec un manieur de tonfa sadique et un évadé illusionniste qui ne l'était pas moins. La vie était belle. A se demander pourquoi on s'inquiétait.

De leur côté, Mukuro et Hibari se fusillaient du regard, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Se lancer à la poursuite de Sawada? Régler leurs comptes ici? Obéir à l'herbivore/naïf de service? Sans armes, la décision était dure... D'autant que si l'autre se rendait compte qu'ils continuaient leur bagarre, il allait revenir. Et ils étaient désarmés. Fichu Vongola Decimo et ses bons sentiments dégoulinants de bonté qui ennuyaient tout le monde.

Hibari s'apprêtait à tourner les talons lorsque quelque chose le fit se figer.

-VOOOOOOOOOOOIIII! Gamin! Où es-tu? rugit une voix bien connue qui fit trembler le rayon nettoyage dans lequel ils étaient.

On entendit un bruit de chute d'étalage au loin.

-Kufufu... On dirait que le petit Tsuna va être très occupé ailleurs, commenta Mukuro.

Kyoya referma son portable après avoir envoyé un court message à Kusakabe.

-Je me demande comment tu te débrouilles sans tes tonfas, se moqua l'illusionniste. Comme un chiot téméraire, je suppose.

Le japonais se figea, une grimace de colère sur le visage.

-Sans ton trident tu es juste bon à corriger quelques herbivores effrayés, sale pervers d'illusionniste, réagit-t-il en se tournant vers sa Némésis.

Quel genre de personne trimballait un imposant soutien-gorge caché dans la poche de sa veste, si ce n'est un pervers?

-Oh? railla Mukuro en levant un sourcil. Tu veux vérifier?

Il tendit la main et attrapa un balai qui était en promotion à moins cinquante pour cent. Hibari jeta un œil au rayon près de lui. De la lessive, du nettoyant, du papier toilette. Résigné, il saisit une brosse à WC bleue et envoya un regard noir à l'autre qui se fendait la poire. L'ustensile manquait peut-être de densité pour être efficace, mais après tout, Sawada lui avait bien résisté avec un plumeau en plastique. Le japonais était sûr que l'usage qu'il ferait de cette brosse à toilette donnerait des cauchemars pendant longtemps aux ménagères qui seraient témoins du spectacle. Il en attrapa une deuxième (vert pomme), et Mukuro attaqua.

* * *

Supermarché : Endroit suffisament grand pour que l'on y perde sept personnes, mais trop petit pour empêcher Hibari et Mukuro de se croiser. Source : Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

Voilà ^^! Une suite et fin est prévue pour clôturer cette séance de courses. J'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçus XD.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir ^^! Me revoilà avec la suite de la saga de Tsuna au supermarché. Bonne lecture et merci pour toutes vos reviews (DisiniTana, voilà enfin la suite ^^)!

* * *

Inconscients de la scène de ménage qui se déroulait un peu plus loin, trois personnes se concertaient dans un rayon, sans trouver de solution.

-VOOI! Yamamoto Takeshi, je vais te mettre une correction! clama Squalo dont la voix était bien plus forte que tous les messages que l'hôtesse envoyait avec son micro.

-Haha, je crois qu'il est sérieux, s'exclama le recherché avec un sourire un peu gêné. Et je crois que j'ai oublié mon sabre à la maison...

-Crétin de sportif! Comment veux-tu protéger le Juudaime si tu es désarmé? s'emporta l'italien.

-Aaaah! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? se plaignait Tsuna, saisi par un nouvel accès de désespoir.

Ils jouaient maintenant à cache-cache avec trois sadiques. Pendant ce temps, Nana faisait tranquillement ses courses, avec Reborn et Bianchi. Les cris de terreur commencèrent à se rapprocher. Visiblement, le Varia faisait fuir les quelques mamies qui faisaient encore leurs courses.

-Euh, on ferait mieux de ne pas rester ici, proposa Tsuna avec inquiétude.

Deux hochements de tête accueillirent sa remarque et ils changèrent de rayon, s'approchant de l'étal du poissonnier.

-Que va-t-on faire? se demanda le petit brun.

-Oh, tu es aussi ici, Sawada? s'exclama une voix bien connue qui chuchotait.

-Onii-san? s'écria Tsuna un ton trop fort, découvrant la personne près de lui.

-Chut! C'est extrêmement trop fort! s'énerva le boxeur.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe tête de gazon? gronda Gokudera.

-Lussuria me poursuit avec des propositions _extrêmement_ gênantes! Il m'a vu pendant mon footing et je suis venu me cacher ici.

-Hééé? Lussuria est aussi ici?

-Oui! Il y a aussi le mec au sourire extrême et aux couteaux.

Gokudera s'étrangla. Bel était dans la place.

La situation s'annonçait plus que catastrophique. Le boxeur jeta un œil derrière lui.

-Il arrive par là. Bonne chance à l'extrême, Sawada!

Et il partit, laissant les trois autres dans un état d'esprit extrêmement silencieux.

-Oh, maman, regarde, on dirait des Jedis, chouina un jeune enfant en montrant du doigt un garçon armé d'un manche à balai qui repoussait méthodiquement un autre armé d'une seule brosse à WC.

Hibari avait perdu la brosse verte. Ce n'était pas très solide ces choses là et ça manquait de portée. Mukuro souriait, amusé. Il n'aurait jamais cru que c'était si amusant de faire le ménage avec Hibari.

Du côté du rayon surgelés, Tsuna prenait une décision importante :

-Yamamoto, je crois que tu devrais rentrer chez toi pour aller chercher ton sabre.

-C'est vrai que si je ne l'ai pas, il ne va pas être tendre avec moi, avoua Yamomoto en pensant à l'autre pour qui l'épée était un culte dont la lame était une prière et le combat la cérémonie. Et qui pratiquait à n'importe quelle occasion.

Son téléphone sonna, le « Vooi! » enregistré étant à peine audible dans le tumulte des cris du magasin.

-Allo? demanda-t-il d'un ton joyeux en baissant le son.

-VOOOI! Où es-tu, gamin?

On entendait le squale depuis l'autre bout du magasin sans qu'il ait besoin de téléphoner. Le sourire du baseballer s'agrandit.

-Haha, au rayon sport, je regarde les battes de baseball! A tout de suite!

Et il raccrocha.

-J'en ai pour un quart d'heure pour chercher mon kintoki.

-Hum, on essaiera de l'occuper pendant ce temps, souffla Tsuna, pensant que s'ils arrivaient à échapper à l'épéiste ce serait déjà très bien.

Yamamoto se prépara à effectuer une sortie discrète du côté des caisses, profitant que Squalo soit en train d'agresser bruyamment un vendeur pour savoir où se trouvait le rayon sport. Il fit un signe de main à Nana qui passait à la caisse et sortit précipitamment du local. Déguisé en caissière pour remplacer les filles qui avaient déserté le magasin avec l'arrivée de la Varia, Reborn sourit en encaissant le chèque de Nana. Deux secondes plus tard, le portable de Tsuna sonnait.

-Tsuna-kun? C'est moi, Lambo-chan s'est encore sauvé, fit la voix de Nana à l'autre bout du fil. Bianchi-san est partie le chercher mais ça risque d'être long.

-D'a... d'accord, répondit le fils d'une voix blanche.

Il était maudit. Quelle était la probabilité de se mettre Hibari-san et Mukuro sur le dos le même jour, dans un supermarché envahi par la Varia et où il lui fallait retrouver Lambo? Peu élevée, en théorie. Et il fallait maintenant annoncer au fumeur que leur situation avait atteint un nouveau seuil de putréfaction.

Il ouvrait la bouche lorsque deux choses se produisirent. D'un côté du rayon apparut Lussuria, très en forme semblait-il. De l'autre, il y avait la sécurité du supermarché. Sawada regarda d'un air inquiet les colosses du service de sécurité qui fixaient les tonfas et le trident d'un regard très soupçonneux.

-C'est vous qui faites autant de bruit? interrogea un baraqué avec des cheveux décolorés.

-N... Non.

-A mon avis, si, se moqua un autre en avisant le garçon fluet en face de lui, visiblement plus facile à attraper que les fous furieux qui venaient d'arriver. Suivez-nous.

-Laissez le Juudaime tranquille, vous! ordonna l'italien d'un ton sec.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a le petit... Aaah!

Quelques explosions plus loin, la sécurité était déjà moins nombreuse.

-Ma, maaaa! Ils sont de plus en plus mon type, minauda Lussuria en se penchant vers un des hommes assommés.

Les deux autres profitèrent de la diversion pour partir en courant, Tsuna serrant contre lui le trident et les tonfas de ses gardiens.

-Gokudera-kun!

-Quoi donc, Juudaime?

-Il faut retrouver Lambo qui s'est encore échappé!

-QUOI?

-Séparons-nous, Gokudera-kun, ce sera plus simple pour le retrouver!

-Juudaime, vous êtes encore prêt à vous sacrifier pour ce bovin stupide... articula l'italien d'une voix pleine d'émotion.

-Euh, répondit Tsuna qui n'avait pas envisagé la situation de ce point de vue.

En fait, sortir de cet enfer le plus rapidement possible était sans doute la meilleure solution. Il avait trois, non, cinq personnes à éviter impérativement pour des raisons de sécurité personnelle. Sortir du magasin semblait une nécessité absolue. Les deux amis se séparèrent : Tsuna alla du côté des jeux vidéo tandis que Hayato fonçait vers les pâtisseries.

-Foutu bovin stupide, marmonna la bombe tempête en allumant une cigarette pour se calmer.

Il quitta le rayon gâteau -vide- et courut vers les biscuits.

-VOOOI! Où est le morveux au katana? brailla Squalo qui manqua de lui rentrer dedans.

Il venait de quitter le rayon sport où le gamin n'était pas là.

-J'en sais rien j'suis pas sa mère, grogna le gardien de la tempête, préparant quelques dynamites à lui balancer dessus, au cas où.

-VOII, ne te fous pas de moi, ça fait dix minutes que je tourne en rond dans ce foutu supermarché!

-Et alors?

-Faut que j'aille poser la question au gamin aux gants? s'énerva l'épéiste.

-Fous la paix au Juudaime, connard de Varia!

Et la bataille commença.

…..

Mukuro fit reculer Hibari jusqu'au rayon fruits et légumes. C'est fou ce qu'un balai peut être efficace contre une brosse en plastique. Le japonais saisit un concombre de sa main libre. C'était plus lourd, plus dense et plus solide. Il contre-attaqua, forçant l'illusionniste à reculer, changeant au passage l'ustensile bleu pour un autre légume.

Le gardien de la brume contourna l'étal, augmentant la distance entre lui et son adversaire. Ce dernier, avisant les fruits à côté de lui, fit tomber quelques ananas par terre et shoota dans l'une d'elle. Mukuro se baissa et le fruit explosa dans les poissons surgelés, là où était sa tête une fraction de seconde plus tôt. Grognant intérieurement contre le fichu gâchis de _si bons_ fruits, il sourit légèrement. Ce n'était pas un japonais qui allait apprendre à jouer au foot à un italien.

Il saisit une pastèque (la trouvant bien petite) et tira à son tour vers Hibari qui esquiva, la cucurbitacée lui frôlant la hanche. S'il était resté sur place, il aurait fait un arrêt avec son entrejambe. Deux ananas s'écrasèrent dans le sillage du manieur de trident en guise de vengeance, sans plus le toucher.

-Hein? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font? s'étonna Bel en arrivant sur les lieux par l'allée des vêtements masculins.

Ces deux abrutis avaient entamé une partie de foot? Il observa un instant les fruits qui éclataient sur les rayons. Une pastèque loupa Hibari pour s'écraser à trois mètres du prince.

-Shishishi, ricana-t-il en se glissant du côté des melons.

Kyoya eut juste le temps de se baisser, le fruit lui fouettant les cheveux. Mukuro en profita pour lui renvoyer une pastèque. Le chef du comité de discipline tenta de parer avec un concombre mais celui-ci fut décapité par la force du tir, la pastèque le heurtant à l'oreille. Pas si solide que ça, un concombre, finalement. Il lâcha ce qu'il restait de son arme improvisée et se replia au rayon sport sous le feux de deux attaques combinées. Il envoya au passage une dernière courgette au gardien de la brume qui l'évita sans trop de problème - ce genre de projectile n'était pas très aérodynamique.

Lassé du manque de sang de leur petit jeu, Bel commença à sortir ses couteaux avant d'entendre une explosion un peu plus loin. Gokudera. Il lança deux de ses armes vers l'illusionniste qui se précipitait à la poursuite de l'alouette. Le prince allait retrouver son rival.

Kyoya regarda autour de lui. Ah, le rayon sport. Une mine d'objets utiles et dangereux qui n'était certes pas aussi fournie que le rayon cuisine ou encore jardinage, mais qui comprenait quelques objets plus menaçants qu'une brosse à chiottes ou un concombre. Hibari saisit une batte de baseball avec plaisir. S'il avait la possibilité de faire un homerun avec la tête de sa Némésis, il lui ferait traverser le magasin en volant. Rokudo apparut enfin dans son allée et lui envoya un des melons que Bel avait sortis de leur étalage.

L'alouette donna un coup de batte que n'aurait pas renié Yamamoto. Il fut néanmoins peu apprécié par le melon qui exprima son mécontentement en lui explosant à la figure. Parmi les morceaux oranges et verts qui volaient dans tous les sens, Hibari vit Mukuro lui foncer dessus.

Un coup plus loin, le balai était cassé en deux. Rokudo fit la grimace. Il perdait la main. Avisant les raquettes de tennis qui étaient là, il en attrapa une. Les deux ennemis s'immobilisèrent à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient l'air d'un tennisman et d'un baseballer prêts à en découdre.

L'illusionniste se retint de grimacer une nouvelle fois. Son arme était moins maniable que le balai de tout à l'heure. Et l'alouette avait changé ses concombres pour quelque chose de plus radical contre les gêneurs. Après tout, lui même avait déjà tabassé quelques personnes à l'aide d'une batte de baseball. Et toutes n'avaient pas survécu.

-Kufufu, ricana-t-il en voyant juste à côté de lui les ballons de foot.

Parfaitement ronds, lourds et bien gonflés. Et bien plus résistants qu'un melon ou une pastèque. Il donna un coup de raquette dans l'étalage, choisit un ballon parmi ceux qui tombaient et shoota en direction de la tête d'Hibari qui s'écarta de justesse.

Kyoya était sûr que ses quelques cheveux qui avaient été sur la trajectoire du projectile avaient été raccourcis. Le ballon passa près de sa tête dans une trajectoire circulaire. Le chef du comité de discipline avait mordu à mort suffisamment d'herbivores footballeurs (football'herbivores!) qui faisaient des parties clandestines à Namimori pour prévoir la trajectoire d'un ballon. Après avoir quitté le rayon sport, l'objet continua son arc de cercle avant de heurter le rayon lingerie et de faire s'effondrer l'étagère.

Enseveli sous un tas de chaussettes féminines et un présentoir en bois de plusieurs mètres de long, Sawada maudit l'idée qu'il avait eu de couper par cette allée pour rejoindre les aliments pour animaux. Et ce n'était pas passé loin : il portait toujours les armes qu'il avait confisqué à Mukuro et Hibari. Il avait failli tomber sur le trident dont les petites pointes qui ornaient la base des pics se seraient fait un plaisir de l'égratigner - et plus si affinités. Tsuna se demanda vaguement quelle tête ferait le gardien de la brume s'il devait apprendre que tous ses vains efforts pour posséder le corps du futur parrain auraient pu être simplement évités en confiant son trident au petit brun la première fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés et en attendant qu'il se casse la figure avec. Rirait-il ou bien serait-il dégoûté? La situation serait pathétique et ridicule.

Rampant tant bien que mal pour se sortir de là, Tsuna soupira et se demanda s'il ne devrait pas porter secours à Gokudera. Il se battait, il le savait. Il fallait dire que son adversaire n'était pas un modèle de discrétion.

-VOOOI, gamin! C'est ce que tu fais de mieux? brailla Squalo avec un grand sourire.

Ils n'avaient encore détruit que les deux étalages du rayon gâteau.

-La ferme! Moi au moins j'ai pas encore besoin de changer de veste!

-VOOI!

Hayato était encore indemne, mais la veste de l'épéiste avait malencontreusement été déchirée par une explosion et avait reçu en prime une portion de gâteau à la crème.

-Je vais te mettre en pièce, demi-portion! gronda le squale.

-ROMEEEOOOOOO! hurla une voix féminine à quelques mètres de là.

-AAAAAAHHH! s'égosillait une autre plus masculine.

-A... Attendez! s'exclama une troisième, encore plus grave.

-Hu? s'étonna Squalo, se rendant compte que les bruits de courses et de cris approchaient.

Visiblement certains ici s'éclataient.

Lambo adulte passa en courant entre lui et le fumeur, les empêchant de se jeter une nouvelle fois dessus. Il avait sur sa chemise une composition culinaire plus que suspect qui émettait de la fumée violette et un grésillement inquiétant. Derrière lui, une Bianchi furieuse le poursuivait, balançant divers plats sur lui. L'un d'eux s'écrasa près du squale, liquéfiant le carrelage du magasin.

-Grande sœur! s'écria Gokudera en la reconnaissant.

-Hayato! Fais attention à toi! lança la tueuse, en jetant un regard inquiet à son petit frère.

Elle retiré ses lunettes, et le squale assista impuissant à la neutralisation instantanée de son adversaire.

-Arrrg! gémit le manieur d'explosif en tombant au sol en se tenant le ventre à deux mains.

-Qu'est-ce que...? hoqueta Squalo devant la situation qui venait de déraper.

-Attendez! hurla de nouveau Levi en passant entre Gokudera et Squalo, peinant à suivre les deux autres.

Il bouscula son chef et se précipita à la suite de Bianchi. Il y eut un blanc du côté du bras droit de la Varia. Il s'était passé quoi, au juste? Il y a encore une seconde, il avait un adversaire et un terrain de jeu, et maintenant, Gokudera Hayato se traînait par terre et il valait mieux ne pas marcher dans les munitions que la cuisinière du diable avait laissé derrière elle.

En fait, Lambo était bien en train d'achever le saccage du rayon nourriture pour animaux lorsque Levi était arrivé. Le gardien de la foudre Varia n'avait pas vraiment apprécié l'atterrissage du contenu d'une boîte pour chiens gourmets sur ses vêtements et avait décidé de tuer l'impudent morveux. Le rugissement de colère avait attiré l'attention du bovin, qui, prenant peur à la vue du colosse brandissant un parapluie avait utilisé son bazooka, amenant son « lui » de quinze ans.

Enfin, alertée par les « sale morveux! Je vais te tuer! » de l'assassin, Bianchi s'était précipitée dans le rayonnage.

-Laisse cet enfant! ordonna-t-elle, un plat fumant à la main.

Levi était devenu tout rouge en la voyant. Séduit par la beauté italienne devant lui, il hésitait entre engager la conversation et achever de tuer son rival de cinq ans. Le silence s'était maintenu pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Lambo, gêné, s'éclaircisse la gorge.

-ROOMEEEOOOO! s'époumona Bianchi, oubliant dans la seconde l'assassin Varia.

Le bovin était parti en hurlant, échappant de peu à des spaghettis-fléchettes. Ne sachant toujours pas comment réagir, Levi s'était finalement précipité à la suite des deux autres. « Le pervers électrique a encore frappé » aurait dit Bel s'il avait été là à ce moment là.

Squalo soupira bruyamment et tourna les talons, partant à la recherche de Yamamoto. On entendit un « pof! » bruyant d'un bout du magasin. Rendue légèrement perplexe par la disparition de son ex-amoureux, Bianchi ramassa le bovin et tourna les talons.

-S'il vous plaît, mademoiselle... tenta Levi. Donnez-moi votre numéro de téléphone!

Lambo se mit à pleurer en le voyant. La jeune tueuse fronça les sourcils et lui envoya une assiette à la figure pour toute réponse.

-Tu fais peur aux enfants, reprocha-t-elle en partant, le morveux sous le bras.

Et elle sortit du supermarché, tapotant un message pour Tsuna et son frère sur son portable.

…..

-Ushishishi, qui voilà donc? ricana Bel en voyant Gokudera qui se tenait le ventre.

-Enfoiré, murmura l'autre en voyant le prince sortir lentement ses couteaux, un sourire un peu dément aux lèvres.

Bel était ravi. L'un de ses adversaires favoris était sans défense. Il allait enfin pouvoir la faire, cette vivisection ; en admirant la grimace de douleur d'Hayato, en buvant ses cris de plus en plus faibles au fur et à mesure que le sang coulerait des blessures qui seraient de plus en plus nombreuses et graves.

-Laisse-moi voir ce que tu as dans le ventre : je te dirais ce que tu as mangé ce midi et tu me diras si je me trompe, ushishishi, lui proposa le blond, ses dents scintillant dans les néons du plafond encore en état de briller.

-Je vais te... menaça faiblement la bombe tempête en tentant de mettre la main sur une de ses dynamites.

-Essaye donc, le provoqua l'autre, faisant entendre son rire étrange.

Deux couteaux cliquetèrent entre ses doigts.

-Commençons doucement, d'accord? prévint le Prince, comme si Gokudera allait tout lui saccager en attrapant un couteau pour se charcuter vitesse grand V.

-Haha, j'arrive à temps? claironna quelqu'un en sortant d'un rayon adjacent, un kintoki à la main.

-Yamamoto! s'étouffa le fumeur, mi-soulagé mi-furieux.

Pourquoi ce n'était pas le Juudaime?

-Hu? Tu es le gamin qui a mis une correction à Squalo, toi? Hors de mon chemin, commanda dédaigneusement Bel en agitant la main.

-Pas question, trancha le baseballer d'un ton ferme, se plaçant entre son ami et le fou furieux.

-Pourquoi? s'enquit le Varia de sa voix légèrement traînante.

-Parce que Gokudera joue avec moi, déclara le japonais d'un ton tranquille.

-HEIN? brailla l'intéressé, bravant son traumatisme stomacal pour exprimer son désaccord. Jouer? Avec toi? Mais à quoi?

-A la mafia!

Deux mafieux furent réduits au silence par cette affirmation balancée avec un grand sourire niais. Il y a des cas perdus, pensaient-ils. Mais le combat ne l'était pas et il commença. Squalo serait très déçu d'avoir loupé son meilleur adversaire.

…..

Tsuna parvint enfin à s'extraire de son rayon et du monceau de chaussettes en toile fine qui lui étaient tombés dessus. Il avait mis du temps à se dégager. Le brun sortit son téléphone qui avait vibré pendant son évasion. Lambo avait été retrouvé. Parfait. Il ne restait plus que Gokudera, Ryohei et Yamamoto à évacuer de la zone dangereuse. Ah, et que faisait-il des tonfas et du trident qu'il se trimballait? Il les envoyait à leur propriétaire respectif par la poste? En tout cas, il était hors de question de leur rendre en personne. Et pourquoi pas se menotter devant eux, en prime?

-Ma, ma, plutôt séduisant à ramper comme ça, fit une voix aiguë dans son dos.

-Lu... Lussuria!

-Huuuum! Et si tu venais faire un tour avec moi, jeune homme?

-Euh... Je... suis pressé. Oui, très pressé! Hahaha!

-Ne dis pas çaaaaaaaaaaa! Ryohei-chan m'a dit la même chose avant de courir! Je te promets beaucoup de plaisir, gloussa l'assassin avec un clin d'œil.

Tsuna adopta la méthode de Ryohei et Lambo, c'est-à-dire la fuite éperdue. Sa vie et sa dignité le valaient bien.

-Attends-moiiiiiiiiiiii! couina Lussuria mi-déçu mi-rieur.

-Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi? s'interrogeait Sawada en sprintant entre les rayons encore debout.

Il cria et tourna à droite, sentant l'autre le rejoindre. Une main s'écrasa contre le rayon, là où était son bras un instant plus tôt.

Quelques allées plus loin, entendant son poursuivant loin de lui, Ryohei décidait de tenter une sortie et de partir du magasin. Il rentra dans Squalo qui pianotait sur son portable, cherchant à joindre Yamamoto.

-VOOOI!

-Oh. L'épéiste extrêmement bruyant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, connard?

-Je fais des courses à l'extrême! brailla le boxeur, tout aussi fort, oubliant que le gardien du soleil Varia était loin d'être sourd.

Squalo tiqua. En t-shirt, survêtement, sans rien à la main, et en train de faire les courses? Les japonais avaient des mœurs bizarres. Ou l'autre se foutait _extrêmement_ de sa gueule.

-Vooi, peu importe, tu vas me servir d'échauffement en attendant l'autre morveux.

Ils échangèrent un coup d'épée et un maximum canon. Squalo dégomma le rayon charcuterie devant lui, et le souffle du coup du boxeur envoya valser le rayon couche-culottes.

Tsuna passait encore par là. Il esquiva juste à temps l'ensemble de l'étagère, mais son contenu partit dans tous les sens. Lussuria encaissa le rayon tandis que le petit brun reçut simplement un paquet de couches dans la figure.

Un paquet de couches emballées dans du plastique transparent imprimé est quelque chose de relativement mou. On peut frapper quelqu'un avec sans risquer de le blesser, puisqu'il n'y a rien de rigide, rien de piquant, rien de coupant. Néanmoins, un maximum canon restant un maximum canon, la force du coup fut suffisante pour que l'objet moelleux estampillé « sans danger » assomme le futur parrain pendant quelques secondes. Reborn soulignerait plus tard que s'il avait reçu un paquet de 12 rouleaux de papier toilette, il aurait eu une fracture du crâne à cause du carton rigide. Ryohei devait être l'une des rares personnes sur terre à pouvoir tuer rapidement quelqu'un avec des rouleaux de papier toilette. Ses gardiens avaient des pouvoirs terrifiants.

Titubant un peu, Tsuna se releva et commença à s'éloigner tant bien que mal, les armes de ses gardiens toujours dans les bras.

-Ma, ma, Squalo-chan est avec Ryohei-chan. Tant pis, je lui demanderais de me le rendre après.

-Hiiiiiiiiiii! couina Sawada en entendant la voix de dessous l'étagère.

Visiblement, il courait moins vite que le boxeur. Être une cible facile n'avait rien de bon. Le brun se dépêcha de mettre de la distance et de partir se cacher, espérant que la prochaine étagère ne serait pas pour lui.

* * *

Supermarché (n.m.) : endroit où le commun des mortels fait ses courses et les mafieux la chasse. Endroit propice à l'expression d'un karma pourri.

* * *

Et voilà, fini ^^! Je plaisante, je cherche juste quelques idées pour conclure le dernier chapitre! Des avis ^^? 


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, bonsoir ^^!

Après avoir un peu ramé, voici donc la fin de Supermarché! J'ai dû la ré-écrire, ce qui m'a pris un peu de temps. Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews et suggestions, j'en ai retenu quelques unes! J'espère donc que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres. Merci à **MmeRoronoa** pour sa relecture ainsi qu'à **Gemi, DisiniTana, Ashrit, Soranie** et **mikitchi** à qui je n'ai pas dû répondre ^^. J'espère n'oublier personne.

Moi aussi, je veux voir Mukuro et Hibari dans mon supermarché... Snif!

Bonne lecture ^^!

* * *

Mukuro était en mauvaise posture. Non pas qu'Hibari maniait mieux la batte de baseball que lui une raquette de tennis, mais simplement que la batte résistait beaucoup mieux que sa raquette. Le japonais souriait. Son homerun approchait. Il espérait que la batte tiendrait le coup ; partie comme elle l'était, elle finirait dans un triste état. Il pourrait peut-être l'envoyer à l'herbivore sportif par colis anonyme pour le faire pleurer. Avec un peu de chance, il y aurait même du sang et des cheveux d'un noir bleuté dessus.

Puis il y eut une sorte d'explosion, la voix de l'extrême herbivore braillant « Maximum canon! » par-dessus le tout. Des objets se mirent à voler dans tous les sens, et Mukuro eut le temps de reconnaître un paquet de préservatifs dans le missile improvisé qui passa entre lui et son adversaire. Kyoya dut esquiver un paquet de lessive à moins vingt pour cent qui lui effleura l'épaule avant de heurter le rayon home cinéma, détruisant irrémédiablement un écran qui devait valoir au minimum 200 fois son prix. L'illusionniste tenta d'empêcher une fiole de shampoing d'attenter à sa vie en donnant un coup de raquette. Cette dernière fut décapitée à sa place. On entendit un couinement de douleur, signe que Sawada ou bien l'herbivore amateur de cadavre venait de recevoir quelque chose dans la figure.

Ils arrivèrent aux jeux vidéos. Mukuro saisit des pochettes de jeux et les lança à la figure de son adversaire qui y gagna une écorchure sur la pommette. Quelques années plus tard, Hibari affirmerait avec le plus grand sérieux à Tsuna qu'ils avaient même essayé de régler leurs différents aux jeux vidéos mais que ça n'avait pas été la technique la plus agréable.

L'illusionniste saisit une statuette de Freddy sur le présentoir. Le personnage de film d'horreur était plus court que la batte mais l'aida à parer un coup vicieux de Kyoya.

-Pas solide pour le prix que c'est, murmura à part lui Rokudo, en constatant que son Freddy avait été amoché, si l'on peut dire ça de quelque chose de fondamentalement laid à la base.

Accrochant un présentoir rose en carton, il le projeta sur son adversaire qui recula face à l'attaque de jeux à moins trente pour cent. Hibari renvoya violemment « J'apprends la cuisine » pour Pc et mac d'un revers de batte, et empêcha « J'élève mon poney » de lui arriver dans la figure, mais « super styliste, fashion show » lui griffa le ventre sans parvenir à le blesser. Il attrapa « Léa Maîtresse d'école » pour le jeter de toutes ses forces vers Rokudo qui s'esquivait vers d'autres rayons. Et enfin, le reste des boitiers lui arriva dessus avec le présentoir.

-Je t'aurai herbivore! cracha Hibari en se dégageant des jeux pour filles encore loin de la puberté pour se lancer à sa poursuite.

Sa némésis ralliait le rayon jardinage au pas de course. C'est ce que lui même aurait fait dans la même situation. Entre les taille-haies, les râteaux, les tronçonneuses et les haches, il y avait largement de quoi découper quelqu'un en morceaux après l'avoir fait longuement souffrir. Il y avait même les sacs poubelle adéquats pour disposer du cadavre, préalablement passé dans un broyeur, bien sûr.

Mukuro l'attendait avec une fourche qui devait être bien moins maniable que son trident, mais qui avait le mérite de ressembler à son arme habituelle. Il sourit.

..o0o0o0o..

Tsuna se cachait au rayon aliment pour chien, se demandant s'il devait demander à la direction de lui réserver une place entre les paquets de croquettes pour chiots et chiens adultes : il avait l'impression de passer sa vie dans le rayon. Lussuria passa près de lui, le faisant se tasser derrière les sacs de croquettes. Il espéra que le trident ne dépassait pas trop. Le brun n'osait pas le déposer au rayon équipements marins, parmi les masques et les tubas, ou encore au rayon déguisements pour Halloween. Si jamais un gosse le prenait, comment expliquerait-il cela à l'illusionniste? Aurait-il le temps de déclarer son amour à Kyoko-chan avant de mourir?

Entendant des bruits de combat non loin de lui, le futur parrain se dirigea doucement vers la source du bruit.

-Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!

-Juudaime!

-Tch! souffla Bel, agacé.

Le baseballer avait des estafilades sur la joue et le bras. Le Varia ne semblait pas blessé, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il avait l'avantage. Quant à Gokudera, il décorait toujours un coin de rayon, se tenant le ventre à deux mains.

-Laisse les tranquilles! ordonna Tsuna, inquiet et mécontent. LAISSE LES!

-Hum... soupira Bel qui se rappelait que le petit collégien sans défense avait corrigé son boss. Ce n'est pas très classe du trois contre un...

Gokudera ne put formuler son mécontentement face à autant de mauvaise foi. Il avait l'air prêt à se battre, peut-être?

Le prince se décida :

-Squaaaaaloooooo! Le gamin à la batte est iciiiiiiiiiiiii!

On entendit un silence dans le magasin. Puis...

-VOI?

-C'est une fuite à l'extrême! On n'abandonne pas son adversaire sur le ring!

-YAMAMOTO TAKESHI! gronda le squale alors que Bel partait en riant.

-Oups! lâcha l'interpellé d'un ton gêné.

-Ryohei-chaaaaaaaaaaaan! couina une voix suraiguë qui résonna dans tout le magasin.

-Extrême sprint!

-Attennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd!

Pendant ce temps, trois personnes se regardaient d'un air inquiet.

-Bon, bah, je crois que je suis bon pour un combat, soupira Takeshi en souriant d'un air tendu.

-Bon courage, lui souhaita Tsuna d'un air sinistre, saisissant Gokudera pour l'évacuer vers un coin moins dangereux. Il essaya de ne pas le blesser avec les tonfas et le trident.

-Haha, ça ira!

Et ils se séparèrent.

..o0o0o0o..

Hibari perdait le dessus de la bagarre. Son adversaire avait mis la main sur une arme similaire à celle qu'il utilisait habituellement, tandis que lui était lésé d'une main et ne maniait pas ses tonfas. Profitant d'une brève seconde de répit, il saisit les cordes pour balançoire non emballées et les lança vers la fourche de son adversaire. Dino aurait été fier de son élève en voyant le résultat, preuve irréfutable de son influence.

Tirant sur la corde emmêlée dans les pointes, Kyoya donna un coup de batte qui passa à quelques millimètres de la tête de Mukuro.

-Oya, on s'énerve!

Hibari n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Un liquide froid venait de lui atterrir dessus. Un coup d'œil lui apprit que Mukuro se débattait avec le même problème.

-Du jus de fruit pour l'ananas et du lait pour l'alouette! Ushishishi...

En haut du rayon, Bel ricanait, secouant ses deux bouteilles vides.

-J'ai pas trouvé la colle ni l'huile de poisson. C'est mal indiqué, ici, commenta le Prince en faisant la moue.

Les deux adversaires regardaient le Varia juché sur son perchoir. Le liquide leur dégoulinait dans les cheveux et le japonais retint un frisson quand le lait frais fit coller sa chemise contre son torse.

-Shishishi, les deux gamins ont le museau humide. Une autre petite douche? J'ai du nectar de framboise, shishishi...

-Je vais te mordre à mort, herbivore dégénéré.

Les deux ennemis s'étaient presque oubliés. Bel lança quelques couteaux, puis la lumière s'éteignit brusquement, plongeant le supermarché dans le noir.

..o0o0o0o..

-Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? s'affola Tsuna.

Le magasin était dans le noir complet. Quelqu'un avait même baissé les volets. Ce qui signifiait que ça ne servait à rien de porter Gokudera jusqu'à la sortie.

-Que faire? se plaignit-il. Aaaaah!

-Courage, Juudaime, vous trouverez bien! chuchota le fan numéro 1 du dixième Vongola.

Chose étrange, la lumière se ralluma une brève demi-seconde, clignota et s'éteignit de nouveau. Sawada s'attendait presque à entendre le grondement du tonnerre tellement le clignotement était suggestif.

-Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu provoquer cette panne de courant? se demanda intérieurement le futur parrain.

-J'ai encastré Lambo dans le compteur électrique du magasin, lui expliqua la voix de Reborn sur sa droite. Dans le but de mettre fin aux combats.

-AAAAH! sursauta Tsuna, se rendant compte une fois de plus que son tuteur lisait dans les pensées.

-C'est pour ça qu'il y a des éclairs, de temps en temps. Ce sont ses cornes qui font ça, conclut le tueur avec un sourire qui devint visible le temps d'un bref éclair.

-Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir détruit directement le compteur? reprocha le petit brun.

-Si tu retires Lambo, ça va se rallumer, rétorqua l'arcobaleno sans répondre à la question.

-Mais les volets sont baissés!

-Passe par le hall d'approvisionnement. Il est ouvert. J'ai appelé Bianchi pour qu'elle s'occupe de lui. Et tu devrais rendre leurs armes à Mukuro et Hibari pour rééquilibrer les forces.

-Ok, annonça finalement Tsuna, la mort dans l'âme.

Il tourna à droite dans la pénombre, se dirigeant vers la direction indiquée par Reborn. Un éclair survint durant lequel on entendit un « ouhahahaïïe! » qui provenait sans doute de Lambo. Tsuna se dirigea vers le son, essayant de ne pas heurter de rayon en chemin.

Une fois la surprise passée, les uns et les autres commencèrent à s'agiter bruyamment.

-Ryohei-chaaaaaaaan! Où te caches-tu? appela Lusssuria.

-VOOOOI! C'est quoi ce bordel?

-Ben, une panne de courant. Il doit y avoir un problème, hahaha! répondit Yamamoto.

-Te fous pas de moi, gamin, et viens te battre, VOI!

-Attends, Squalo, j'ai promis à mon père de l'aider pour les sushis, tu ne veux pas...

-VOOOI! C'est toi qui va finir en sushis!

-Mais il fait noir, tu sais? C'est pas pratique! On peut pas aller dehors plutôt? proposa le baseballer d'un ton moins assuré.

-Ryohei-chaaaaan!

-Ushishishi! Même dans le noir, je vous ai trouvés!

-Oya? Alors pourquoi t'acharnes tu sur cette tondeuse? répliqua Mukuro, faisant cesser les cliquettements métalliques qu'on entendait depuis un moment.

-Illusion, fit la voix boudeuse du prince.

-Dès que j'aurais mis la main sur mes tonfas, je te ferais regretter d'être venu au Japon, herbivore.

Un bruit d'étagère se fracassant par terre emplit le magasin.

-Ce rayon est extrêmement mal placé!

-Ryoheiiiii-chan!

-VOOI!

Tsuna hâta le pas.

-Scontro Di Squalo!

Un bruit de casse.

-Haha, tu es au rayon assiettes! Peut-être devrais-tu éviter les dégâts. C'est pas sympa pour les gens qui vont tout ranger, tenta une nouvelle fois Takeshi.

-VOOOI!

-Hum, je me demande quel est ce rayon, pensa le futur parrain en esquivant un présentoir qui venait d'apparaître dans son champs de vision.

La première chose qu'il ferait après avoir laissé Gokudera serait de délivrer Lambo. Le gamin semblait s'affaiblir si l'on en croyait les éclairs qui diminuaient. Tsuna se figea sur place. Une silhouette, là devant lui. Qui?

Lussuria? Ce n'était pas Squalo qui braillait à une vingtaine de mètre de là, ni Bel qui ricanait du haut de son rayon. Ryohei, peut-être? Non, trop loin. Et si c'était Mukuro ou Hibari? Ou un agent de sécurité? Et il était où, d'abord?

Un éclair.

Au rayon alcool. Avec Xanxus.

Pendant la brève fraction de seconde où les lumières restèrent allumées, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Le boss de la Varia était visiblement en pleine sélection de grands crus lorsque l'éclairage avait fait des siennes. Lorsque le noir revint, il y eut un temps de silence complet.

-Sawada Tsunayohi, grogna la voix rocailleuse à quelques mètres de lui.

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! se mit à hurler le brun.

-Haru! Tout va bien? interrogea la voix de Yamamoto au loin.

-Ce n'est pas cette femme stupide, imbécile de sportif! beugla Gokudera qui commençait à aller légèrement mieux.

On entendit un bruit de course. Puis la lumière commença à revenir. Et oui, les flammes de la colère de Xanxus pouvaient servir d'éclairage de fortune.

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

-Juudaime!

-VOOOI! Connard de Boss! Ne détruis pas tout le magasin!

Les flammes de la colère partirent, passèrent entre les rayons et découpèrent une sortie supplémentaire au magasin, laissant entrer un peu de la clarté du jour.

-HIIIIAA! chouina la victime en serrant de toutes ses forces contre lui son ami et les armes confisquées à ses gardiens.

-C'est bon, Vongola, tu peux lâcher maintenant! s'agaça Mukuro en tirant brutalement sur son trident tandis que le chef du comité de discipline faisait de même avec ses tonfas.

Se rendant compte qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps de récupérer leurs armes avant que le garçon ne soit touché, les deux gardiens avaient simplement tiré Tsuna à l'écart.

-Reculez si vous ne voulez pas que je vous explose, déchets.

-Je m'occuperais de toi après avoir réglé son compte à l'herbivore taré. L'ananas attendra, décréta Hibari.

-Oya. _Je_ m'occupe de Belphégor, protesta Rokudo.

-Pas question. Hors de mon chemin.

-Déchets...

-HIIIIII! cria une nouvelle fois Tsuna.

-Et bien, et bien, intervint une voix monotone au dessus d'eux.

-Marmon? s'étonna Tsuna.

L'arcobaleno planait à quelques mètres au dessus de leur tête.

-Il est difficile de voler dans les caisses lorsqu'il fait noir, soupira le bébé. Boss, la famille Cavalone arrive.

-Dino-san arrive? pensa avec soulagement le petit brun en changeant de place Gokudera sur son épaule.

-Semblerait que le Neuvième ait eu vent de notre mission au Japon, déclara le bébé.

-Tch. Il envoie un garde-chiourne pour ce déchet?

Le rayon alcool partit en morceau sous le geste brutal du Varia.

-Dégage de ma vue, toi. Je cramerai ta tronche un autre jour, cracha-t-il finalement en direction du petit brun qui se retint difficilement de se mettre au garde à vous en croisant les yeux rouges de l'autre.

Traînant toujours son compagnon avec lui, Tsuna évacua le rayonnage des boissons alcoolisées. Les vapeurs d'alcool commençaient à lui monter à la tête, et c'est avec un double soulagement qu'il mit de la distance entre lui et son colérique rival.

-Va t'occuper du dégénéré. Je m'occupe du roi des singes, annonça finalement la voix froide d'Hibari.

-Kufufu, comme si je prenais des ordres.

-Il y a intérêt que son cadavre soit amoché, répliqua Kyoya.

-Tu n'auras plus rien à mordre, alouette.

-Shishisi! On rêve éveillé? Vous ne pouvez pas battre un Prince.

-Je m'occupe de l'illusionniste, Bel, décida Marmon.

-Heeeeeeeeein? protesta le blond qui était à quelques mètres derrière un rayon.

-Kufufu, ça va me prendre cinq minutes, arcobaleno.

-Roi des singes? interrogea Xanxus, vaguement menaçant.

-Un problème avec ça? rétorqua Hibari.

-Mmpff. Prétentieux, fit la voix de Marmon, semblant résonner, s'adressant à l'autre illusionniste.

-Oya, tu penses? ricana Mukuro.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu pourras me battre, déchet?

-Je vais te mordre à mort.

-Viens donc, le provoqua Xanxus.

-VOOOI!

« Crash! »

-C'était le rayon literie, Squalo. Je suis là.

-Oho, mais c'est le petit Sawada qui est là.

Tsuna sursauta en reconnaissant Lussuria.

-Euh... commença-t-il sans savoir quoi dire.

« Crash! » fit l'autre étagère du rayon alcool, le bruit du contreplaqué étant couvert par le bruit de verre brisé.

-C'est tout ce que tu sais faire? se moqua le boss de la Varia.

-Il fait extrêmement noir ici! Aouch!

Le boxeur venait de trouver le rayon charcuterie ; et de le faire chuter.

-Alors, petit Vongola, que veux tu que l'on fasse tous les deux? susurra Lussuria en tendant la main.

-Laisse le Juudaime tranquille, enfoiré! murmura Gokudera.

Un pilier de feu éclaira brièvement le magasin.

-Shishi, je vais faire de toi un cactus boxeur, ricana la voix de Bel un peu plus loin.

-C'est une perspective _extrêmement_ déplaisante!

-VOOI!

« Crash! » Un rayon de plus par terre.

Tsuna craqua.

-ASSEZ! hurla-t-il.

Il y eut un bref silence dans le supermarché.

-Ne te mêle pas de nous donner des ordre, déchet, menaça la voix de Xanxus.

-Bien dit, petit frère! La récréation s'arrête là. La police arrive, leur apprit la voix de Dino.

-Onii-san?

-Tch. On évacue! ordonna Squalo, mécontent.

Il venait enfin de coincer son adversaire dans un endroit lumineux. Yamamoto lui sourit d'un air gêné.

Les volets roulants s'ouvrirent, laissant paraître la lumière et ouvrant la sortie du magasin. Dino était à l'intérieur, accompagné de quelques uns de ses hommes.

..oOoOoOo..

Ils évacuèrent. Bel jeta encore quelques couteaux dans diverses directions, et Xanxus balança une bouteille d'alcool encore intacte sur Tsuna, mais tous partirent sans rechigner. Le futur parrain Vongola fit un détour pour désincruster Lambo du compteur et ils s'éloignèrent avec Dino en direction de la maison Sawada, laissant la Varia repartir de son côté pour une mystérieuse destination. Mukuro disparut, et, constatant qu'il y avait un groupe et que sa Némésis avait disparu, Hibari fit de même.

-C'était à moitié bien géré, Tsunaze, jugea Reborn.

-Hééé?

-Tu as réussi à maîtriser tes gardiens mais pas à empêcher les combats.

-Comme si c'était facile d'empêcher la Varia! s'indigna le Decimo.

Bianchi portait son frère qui s'était ré-effondré en la voyant.

-Tu aurais dû réussir. Mais tu es encore un demi-Tsunaze.

Et ils rentrèrent soigner les blessures des uns et des autres.

..oOoOoOo..

-Allo, Squalo? C'est sushis ce soir, tu veux venir?

-VOOOI, si je viens ce sera toi le sushi!

Yamamoto recula en riant le téléphone sous le regard interloqué de son père qui avait parfaitement entendu toute la conversation.

-C'est un de tes amis, Takeshi?

-Euh...

..oOoOoOo..

Hibari jeta un regard mi-perplexe mi-irrité sur Dino qui semblait assez ému. Son tuteur l'avait poursuivi jusque sur le toit en criant « Kyoya, attends-moi, bon sang! », et maintenant il le regardait d'un air attendri. Pourtant il ne devait pas être si mignon que ça avec ses tonfas sorties et sa tête des mauvais jours.

-Kyoya, commença doucement le blond. Tu caches vraiment bien tes sentiments.

L'autre leva un sourcil étonné. Est-ce que son tuteur avait mal négocié l'une de ses nombreuses chutes?

-Je n'espérais pas avoir autant d'influence sur toi, c'est presque gênant, tu sais, affirma le blond.

Ou avait-il craqué sous le stress engendré par son poste de chef mafieux?

-Et je ne savais pas que tu aimais ce genre de truc mignon, conclut Dino en souriant. Ni les tatouages. Tu m'avais dit une fois que ce n'était pas règlementaire. Tu as finalement changé d'avis?

Hibari cligna des yeux et suivit le regard du Boss de la famille Cavalone.

Il avait un poney souriant dessiné sur le bras droit. Dessous, l'inscription « mon poney chéri » n'était heureusement pas visible en entier.

..oOoOoOo..

-Alors Marmon ces caisses? Tu partages? demanda Bel dans un ricanement.

-Pff. Des clopinettes. Et tu peux crever.

De son côté Xanxus regrettait de ne pas avoir eu le temps de prélever dans le rayon alcool de quoi s'occuper le voyage du retour. Heureusement, il y avait le nécessaire dans son jet privé.

..oOoOoOo..

-Kyoya...

-Je te dis que c'est un de ces foutus tampons encreurs pour gamine qui s'est incrusté dans mon bras lorsque je me battais avec cet imbécile d'illusionniste.

C'était sans doute un de ces gadgets offerts avec les jeux vidéos pour filles en promotion qui, sous le choc de sa bataille avec Mukuro, s'était ouvert et était venu s'imprimer sur son bras. Il envoya un coup de tonfa vers Dino qui le regardait avec commisération.

..oOoOoOo..

La facture fut pour Tsuna, pour ne pas changer. Ce dernier n'osa pas regarder le montant, ni demander si la Varia en avait l'autre moitié. La surprise fut cependant la deuxième reçue le lendemain. Apparemment, un jeune homme armé de tonfas s'était acharné sur les jeux vidéos pour filles, détruisant méticuleusement les objets promotionnels les accompagnant. Cette dernière action avait salit irrémédiablement le carrelage du magasin. Le vandale était reparti avec diverses bouteilles de dissolvants et nettoyants, affirmant au passage que « des encres aussi résistantes dans des jouets pour morveuses étaient contraires au règlement ».

..oOoOoOo..

Mukuro repartit sans ses jus de fruit. Néanmoins, un incident mystérieux fit que Belphégor fut littéralement collé à sa couronne pendant une semaine. « La colle était au rayon bricolage » lui apprit un message anonyme.

..oOoOoOo..

Yamamoto reçut un coli contenant un batte de baseball en piteux état.

« Pour toutes les vitres du collège que tu as agressé » indiquait un mot d'Hibari.

Revenu pour l'occasion des sushis, Squalo lui tapa gentiment sur l'épaule en lui disant de ne pas s'en faire et d'aller démonter cet enfoiré. À lui, Xanxus avait déjà adressé ses propres épées réduites en morceaux.

..oOoOoOo..

Debout dans la cuisine, Tsuna secouait la tête d'un air perplexe. Il agita ses concombres, se sentant vaguement stupide. Comment Hibari-san avait fait pour se battre avec ça? C'était quand même mou, et ça se pliait facilement. Après une demi-heure il reposa les deux cucurbitacées, déçu. De son côté, Mukuro jeta sur le sol les deux concombres cassés avec un soupir agacé. Trop fragiles. Hibari Kyoya était un homme effrayant pour rendre potentiellement mortels d'innocents légumes.

..oOoOoOo..

-Tsuna, le supermarché est en un seul morceau, annonça Reborn avec un sourire inquiétant.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle. Et?

-Et bien, tu t'étais juré à toi même que s'il était en un seul morceau à la fin de la journée tu serais major de promo cette année. Il y a du boulot, alors au travail!

-NOOOOOON!

..oOoOoOo..

Hibari porta un pansement sur le bras pendant une semaine, fusillant du regard quiconque lui posait des questions dessus. Mais sa mauvaise humeur atteint son paroxysme lorsqu'il découvrit le soir même que quelqu'un avait pillé son frigo et emmené ses bouteilles de jus de fruit. Et oui, à l'origine Mukuro était venu au supermarché pour faire ses courses.

..oOoOoOo..

Ryohei découvrit dans sa boîte aux lettres plusieurs coli « extrêmement suspects ». Tsuna ne sut que répondre quand Kyoko lui demanda quel rapport avaient ces menottes et ces préservatifs avec un tournois de sumo.

..oOoOoOo..

Une rumeur rapporte que les gardiens de la brume et du nuage se croisèrent de nouveau dans un supermarché. C'était une explication comme une autre pour justifier l'apparition simultanée d'un poney sur la joue de Chrome et d'un pansement sur la nuque d'Hibari, lequel cachait un tampon d'ananas - Dino devait être masochiste pour avoir vérifié ce qu'il cachait.

* * *

**Supermarché (n,m) :** Endroit dangereux pour les porte-monnaies et leur propriétaires. Zone de libre expression de sentiments et pulsions normalement refoulés, ce qui rend pénible la simple présence en ces lieux. _synonyme : enfer._


End file.
